Kal-El
by Clay19
Summary: Lara, Alura and Kara follow Kal to earth but their ship gets knocked off course trapping them in the dam. Kal is saved by Sam and Mary Kent brother of Jonathan Kent. He grows up meeting Lois and Lucy and following in love with them. He learns how to turn people into Kryptoian's. His mom, aunt and cousin teach him about while males need sex.


Jor-El looked around the city as buildings started to crumble; he knew it wouldn't be long before kryptonian was destroyed. "Lara we must put Kal-El in the ship before the planet is destroyed." Jor-El said sadly. "I need to say goodbye." Lara said. "It is too late for that give him to me." He said. Lara started crying as her husband took her son from him and put him into the ship and sent him away. "I can't believe you; you should have made the ship bigger so we could go with him." Lara yelled at him with tears rolling down her face.

"It had to be done, he should not be burden with are mistakes." Jor-El said. "But Zor-El has made a ship for his daughter; it might be big enough for two." When Jor-El turned around he saw that Lara was racing to get to the ship before the planet was destroyed he didn't even get to say goodbye. When she heard about another ship she ran as fast as she could hope that she could get there in time before the planet exploding.

She saw Zor-El talking to his daughter while he had Alura back, so without thinking she hit Zor-El in the head knocking him over. Bothe Lara and Alura grab Kara's arms and dragged her into the ship. There was not enough room so they removed their clothes revealing their amazing bodies. Lara stood at a height of five feet, long flowing blonde hair with her baby blue eyes. Her DD-cup breasts were round and firm, her small pink nipples with her long legs and her shapely ass. Alura stood at five feet with should length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her DD-cup breasts were round and firm with rosy red nipples. Her long legs stretched forever and her round ass. Kara look like a duplicate of her mother the only difference was her pink nipples and an athletic ass.

They knew that they would be pushed up against each other. So Lara got in between Kara and Alura. Her breasts were pushed up against Alura's breasts making them moan. While Lara had her ass up against Kara's pussy, making Kara moan as her pussy was on fire. When they were ready they sent the ship to follow Kal-El's ship as it headed for Earth, but as they were right behind Kal-El a meteor hit their ship sending them off course making their ship head into the dam where they were put to sleep.

Kal-El looked around as he saw the lush planet life unlike the cold crystals on Kryptonian. He knew that he needed to find some humans to raise him, but as he was looking around a tall man step out of his car with his wife they saw the strangest sight a naked boy by what look like a space ship. Mary Kent knew that if her husband Sam Kent took this child to his superiors that they would study and experiment on him. So she said "Sam I know what you are thinking but we can't he is only four year old boy." Sam sighed his wife knew him so well, but he knew that if he went ahead with his plan then his wife would probably wouldn't speak to him every again.

"Okay we won't turn him in, but where will he go?" Sam asked his wife. "We will adopt him so nobody will now." Mary said. He sighed his wife had a big heart just like his brother. Sam nodded making Mary jump into his arms and hug the life out of him. She then turned to the little bot. "Can you tell me your name." she asked the little guy. "Kal-El" he answered. "KalEl" she asked him. The little guy shook his head. "Kal" he then paused and said "El." "Kal-El" she asked him making him smile that would light up the room.

Fourteen years have passed and along the way he meet Lois and Lucy Lane, their farther was a General in the army and he would take his children to every base. But then they meet the Kent's and got to know them, so they settled down at the army base. But as Lois and Lucy grew up they would fight to get the attention of Clark and when they saw him making out with a girl they would get jealous and they would plan together to get him to break up with him.

And he found out where he came from by getting the three stones together to build the fortress of solitude. Where an A.I. of his birth farther named Jor-El taught him everything about Kryptonian. His farther Jor-El told him he would have to help repopulate a planet for their people. He spent a couple of years learning everything there was to know about kryptonian. When he got back the girls were furious with him so he told them everything and that he has to have a lot of wife's. They were mad that they had to share but they would be his main wife's so that made them happy.

"We need to think this over, we will be right back." Lois told Clark. Lois grabbed Lucy and pulled her away. "So lucy this is how it's going to happen, I will be his first wife and if you behave I might let you join but you will have to do whatever I say, you got that." She demanded to her sister. Lucy was mad that her sister got to be his first, but she nodded her head making her sister smile. They walked back over to Kal-El was standing. "So you guys think you can decided who I sleep with." He said, they both shook his head. "Good I will sleep with you both but only Lois his first, because Lucy you are not old enough doesn't mean you can't give me a blowjob.

Lucy and Lois both blushed about doing that, even though they would do it for him if he asked. "When I learn how to turn you two into Kryptonian's, I will do it because I want you both to stay with me forever." They both gasped because they would get to live with him forever. "You really mean that we will get to be just like you." Lois asked very excitedly.


End file.
